


【良堂/九辫】 危险剧本 (D/s PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 好惨一春姐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：严厉Dom!良x乖巧Sub!堂+ 兄弟良馕 +宠妻Dom!九x傲娇Sub!辫+ 闺蜜辫堂 +剧本杀连麦时那点事，动物play+微羞辱play。阅读前强烈建议先点这里获得小先生的人设图。良堂多于九辫，考虑到小福泥的身体问题Orz。OOC预警，有春姐吃狗粮出没。转出lof者打死。！注意：内含推理大师三人本《莎乐美》剧透，剧本杀爱好者们请酌情选择阅读！*剧本杀：游戏中每名玩家都有自己的剧本，玩家需将自己代入到剧本角色中，期间不断收集线索，与其他玩家进行交流，通过认真推理最终找到真相，通常为谋杀案件。【我，一个剧本杀狼人杀重度痴迷患者，有组局必应的那种。请同好来踊跃交流】*《莎乐美》：这个本子当初我玩的时候拿了凶手，结果到最后完全没被盘出来。对于凶手还是很友好的，背景剧情也挺有意思。所以有想尝试的朋友可以先尝试本子再来看，不然就被剧透了233.





	【良堂/九辫】 危险剧本 (D/s PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 闺中秘闻后续，前篇点这里。  
> 注意阅读前警告(这篇and前篇)，  
> 点红心蓝手写评论你就能收获续集。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
> ======

正文：

德云社的搭档和师兄弟们关系很好是有原因的，而身为默契爆棚佼佼者们的头九师兄弟又自有一套交流感情的方法。说起来总结也简单，就四个字。

打剧本杀。

这个爱好是头九大师姐首先发起的。好学上进的李九春同学在了解到了推理大师这个公众号以后，认真研究了好几天，沉迷了进去，然后决定推广给头九师兄弟。

在相声台子上治学严谨的周九良很愉快地接受了这个业余爱好，说是在锻炼反应力和逻辑上面格外有用处。杨九郎后来也加入了战局，偶尔开上那么几盘玩玩。张九龄和王九龙也试过那么几次，后来因为总是到最后投凶手的时候打起来而放弃时常组局，只有实在无聊的时候才玩两盘。

说起来，今天放假的李九春师姐又想组局了。

推理大师推送了一个新的三人本，叫《莎乐美》，评分还不错，于是他在头九群里转了这个本子的介绍。本来没想着很快能有人回复，可周九良和杨九郎还没两秒就回了“来”。他高兴地拉了个三人群，创建了房间领了剧本，兴冲冲地开始阅读。

这个剧本充满了欧式的诡异。李九春拿到的是三人中唯一的女性，一位皇家歌剧院女高音。他读时间线读到一半的时候就觉得毛骨悚然——一个沾满鲜血的头颅被从银盆中提了起来——这种诡异的场景绕是他一个头九大老娘们也受不住啊。

微信群语音开着，他清了清嗓子，打破了网络通话的宁静。

“咳咳、咳，那个……你们不觉得、不觉得这个本子有点儿可怕吗？”

周九良和杨九郎虽然也算半个剧本杀的爱好者，但也不是有组局必应的那种，今天他俩那么快回复了李九春的组局请求自然也有自己的打算。

今天他俩本来约了一场电话半公调，两个人在自己家里给公放给对方打电话然后分别调教家里那位那种。正准备开始呢，就看见了李九春在群里发的组局请求。两个Dom默契十足，甚至没给对方发消息，就同时在群里回了“来”。

毕竟送上门来的机会，不要白不要。

此时满脸写着害怕的春姐还不知道接下来他将会面对的是什么样的屠狗场景。如果知道，他大概会呐喊一声：

再跟你们连麦剧本杀我就是那个！！！

杨九郎听着从扩音器里传出来的师姐的哀叹，调整了个姿势继续阅读自己的剧本。他拿到的是雨果，皇家歌剧院的老板，跟李九春拿到的那个女演员有一腿的那种。他靠在自家的大床上，身后垫着两个软乎乎的靠垫，面前的被子鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎里面有什么东西。

“不怕，我有只猫陪我呢。”他刷着剧本，漫不经心地回了一句。

一个脑袋从他面前的被子里冒了出来，满脸怨色地看着他。他的爱人被他精心的打扮了一番，头上戴了一个猫耳朵发箍，戴着一个带着铃铛的皮革项圈，浑身上下剥得精光，藏在薄薄的蚕丝被里。

自从杨九郎前一段时间发现了张云雷觉得自己带疤的身体很丑这件事情以后，他就经常一回家便把人扒光，逼着他面对自己身上那些手术留下的痕迹，然后一条一条吻过那些疤痕。

这会儿也是一样，眼前说是被精心打扮过的小猫其实只有身后塞着的一条尾巴和头上戴着的一对儿耳朵，全身上下其他地方一点儿遮挡都没有。张云雷违反不了他让自己脱衣服的命令，但是善于钻空子，一上床就把自己裹进了被子里，愣是任杨九郎怎么叫他都不出来。

杨九郎勾了勾他的项圈，张云雷不情不愿地蹭了过来，在自家Dom身旁蜷着。他移动的时候，项圈上的铃铛一晃一晃的，发出了点儿清脆的响声，毫不意外地透过开着免提的手机传到了对面。

周九良清清楚楚地听见了几声铃铛的细碎声响，便知道对面那个自己带出来的温柔Dom在玩什么把戏。杨九郎前几天还来跟他讨教过一些不同的玩法，没想到今天就用上了。

他今天的装束很符合他拿到的身份的表面形象：弗莱克，一个警员。

坐在游戏室正中央的周九良穿着一双银链装饰的高帮黑色马靴，两条腿敞开坐着，左手举着手机看剧本，右手握着一条折了三叠的长鞭。他右脚踩在王座旁边的红色脚踏上，下半身是一条修身马裤，裤脚收进了靴口里。孟鹤堂帮他选了一件墨绿色的军装大衣，贴近左胸口的口袋里放了一块金色的古旧怀表。他大衣的扣子敞开着，里面什么内衬都没有，入眼的是多年锻炼下来的腹肌。

和隔壁因为不敢太折腾而设计出来的温柔猫咪play相比，他和他家那位抗造的Sub玩得情趣要激烈得多——军阀大佬和俘虏奴隶，衣冠不整和一丝不挂。

孟鹤堂被吩咐在墙角跪着。他眼睛上蒙了一条黑丝绸，嘴里衔着自己牵引带的末端，手上脚上分别锁着一对镣铐。周九良粗略看完了剧本，把还开着免提的手机锁了屏，右手腕扬了扬，黑色长鞭的尾端扫过红木地板，一道清脆的鞭响划破了寂静。

角落的人像是得了指令一般，朝着鞭子发出声音的地方爬过去。可毕竟那只有一声声响，凭着记忆试探了两步，就又停下不知道往哪里走了。

周九良又甩了一鞭，孟鹤堂就重新找到了方向。

李九春听着话筒里传来的杂音有些莫名，他掏了掏耳朵，挥走奇奇怪怪的铃铛声和东西掉落声，心里想着是要么该换个手机要么该去医院检查一下了。

张云雷是见过周九良用鞭子的，自然知道那是什么声音。他不知道打到了哪儿，但听声音，似乎打到哪儿都挺令人畏惧的。他往杨九郎怀里缩了缩，心里默默为他的小哥哥感到悲伤了一秒钟。

杨九郎见状把爱人往怀里搂搂紧，沿着他的脊背抚着安慰。小猫模样的情人似乎性子也变得温顺了许多，格外享受爱人的顺毛，喉咙里不自主地发出了几声闷哼。

还开着外放的话筒里顿时传来一个疑问的声音：“嗯？什么声音？九郎你有没有听到？”

张云雷一下子吓得脸苍白，攥着杨九郎睡袍的一角看着他。

“噢，”杨九郎拍拍爱人的背，对群聊中唯一一个被蒙在鼓里的师姐解释了一句，“我刚撞到桌角了。”

“嗐，”语音里的李九春松了口气，“我也是被这个剧本给吓着了我。”

杨九郎回过去一句没事儿，然后拿起床头柜上放着的手绢，叠了几下放到张云雷唇边。后者会意地咬住，把声音尽数闷在嗓子里。

还得是我们家九郎对我好，杨九郎唯一不怕的那只猫默默地想，心疼我家小哥哥，估计按照九良那个性子，他还得自己忍着，可多难呐。

杨九郎笑了笑，开启了这次刺激游戏的下一篇章：“行了师姐，我看完剧本了，来介绍时间线吧。”

周九良拿到的是凶手剧本，剧本的最后完完整整用红字标记了“你是杀害利奥的真凶，请尽可能转移你的嫌疑。”

话筒里李九春正絮絮叨叨说着他的时间线，周九良对大部分的内容不感兴趣，只认真听了自己需要的时间段记在脑子里。比起欧风，他更加喜欢民国或者现代背景的剧本。而比起剧本杀，他更感兴趣面前费了老大劲才爬过来的人。

这次换了杨九郎的声音从扩音器里传出来。他按下微信的静音键，把手机放到一边的矮桌上，拍了拍大腿，孟鹤堂的手立刻就搭在了他的右腿上，等着他帮忙解开束缚。

周九良拿起大衣口袋里的钥匙，把镣铐从中间解开。这次用的锁链是特制的，几条几条能连在一起。他把所有加上去的链条都卸走，只留下两个环扣，然后拍了拍小奴隶的脸。

“转过去。”

他的Sub没有一点儿犹豫地照做了，漂亮光洁的脊背对着身着军装的男人，两只手放在身后交叠。周九良握着他的手腕，把两个环扣放在一起铐紧，原本能一定限度活动的锁链这下子变成了绳子一般的束缚。

两个人的约定是只要束缚开始了就是入戏的信号，必须全神贯注以保证对方获得最大程度的快感。想玩这个场景很久了的周九良自然不会吝啬军阀长官该有的气势，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀，示意对方转过身面对自己。

小奴隶嘴里衔着的牵引带已经慢慢被濡湿，周九良把绳子末端从他的唇间抽了出来，在自己椅子的扶手上缠了几圈。他的动作粗暴，被蒙着眼睛不知所措的人踉跄了两步才勉强跪好，整个人被圈在了主人的两条腿里。

杨九郎有所隐瞒，所以他的时间线讲得很快。周九良刚收拾好，手机里就传来了师姐催促他说话的声音。他重新拿起手机，解除了静音。

“我叫弗莱克，是一名警员，”他笑了笑，“情人节晚上不能好好享受二人世界还要赶来办案，真是太糟糕了。”

电话那头的杨九郎短促地笑了一声，换来他正在顺毛的小猫一个瞪眼。

周九良用空闲的那只手绕到孟鹤堂脑后，解掉那个黑色绸布的结，然后很快地抽回手捂上那双睫毛颤了颤正想睁开的眼睛。房间里的灯光很暗，但为了做出效果，也为了阅读清楚剧本，他头顶旁边的落地读书灯开得很亮。孟鹤堂在黑暗中待了太久，骤然的强光会伤到他的视力。

“其实我应该第一个发言，但这么听听搜集到的线索更多一些。”

长长的睫毛在周九良手心里扫来扫去，弄得他痒痒的。他把手指间打开一条缝，让些许的灯光透进来适应。

“作为一个尽职尽责的警员，我想问问雨果先生和吉娜小姐，今天出现在这里的目的是什么？有没有遇见什么奇怪的事情？”

适应了一会儿，周九良的手从那双漂亮的大眼睛上离开，捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，仔细审视着他，就如一个真正的军中司令在打量他亲手抓回来的俘虏一般。

被训练多年懂规矩的Sub自然知道不能瞪着眼睛直视回去，可如今他扮演的是一个七八百个不服的俘虏。于是他毫不犹豫地直接瞪了过去，嚣张的气焰却在接触到周九良那个像是打量物品的冰冷眼神时消退。

李九春开始了他的解释，可心思被小奴隶挑逗起来的主人直接按了静音。

周九良突然笑了一下，然后扯着孟鹤堂的项圈，不管对方做戏的挣扎，让他埋进了自己的两腿之间。

“深呼吸。”

马裤的布料不厚，软软的反而透气。周九良似乎为了今天的场景而没有穿内裤，孟鹤堂的唇和对方隐秘之处只隔着一层薄薄的布料。这么多年来的调教早已让他身体比心里想的快上一步，呼吸之间熟悉的气味充满了鼻腔，让他腿软得几乎要跪不住。

周九良似乎对对方的顺服很是满意。他揉了揉对方乖乖埋在他腿间的脑袋，吐出来的字句却远远没有手上的动作温柔。

“满意么。”

“闻够了就给我舔。”

杨九郎听着李九春长篇大论的解释和疑问，打了个哈欠。他看着周九良头像上那个小小的静音符号，便知道他应该在玩什么激烈的了。

他想了想，从蜷在他身边的人嘴里拿走那块布料，摊开铺在自己身边，然后拿起放在床头柜上等着变温些的一盒酸奶，揭开了盖子。他把还沾着最好吃的那块的酸奶盖递到小猫面前。

张云雷恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后就着杨九郎的手开始处理干净那一小点儿美味。没多久，他浑身上下都因为害臊泛了粉红。

最开始他们玩舔食play的时候张云雷是一万个拒绝的。其实他打心底里还挺想玩，可是他深藏不露的傲娇属性不允许他光明正大的提出来。杨九郎倒也不着急，每次就拿个酸奶盖让他舔——这是一个正常人都会干，甚至还挺乐意干的事情——直到等他接受了，才慢慢地让他试别的。

倒是这酸奶盖成了他俩之间一个能让张云雷做到一秒变粉的事情。

张小猫乖乖地把酸奶盖弄了干净，又就着杨九郎的手开始一点一点喝每晚的固定酸奶。有几点白色的痕迹不太纯洁地挂在了嘴角，杨九郎就坏笑着看他。

那个眼神气得他差点又摔酸奶杯子。

周九良在下了命令以后就重新打开了静音键，所以他身下的小奴隶必须在不发出太大声音的情况下把他伺候舒服。

这就有点难了。

世间情药无数种，周九良在他身上试过的也不少。可唯一能把他撩拨到不能自已的，只有他爱人的气味。他的腿早就软得不行，只靠着项圈拴着的支撑才跪得住。而周九良此刻又是一个不会体贴Sub的残酷军阀，见他迟迟没有动作，便用折了两叠的鞭子抽了他屁股一下。

一道浅浅的红印伴着尖锐的疼痛炸裂开，孟鹤堂吸了好几口气才忍着没有叫出来。

他伸出舌尖，尝试着讨好面前的人。

不一会儿，那一层薄薄的布料就被弄得湿哒哒的，衬着硬挺的形状格外明显。经验丰富的小奴隶觉着差不多了，便用牙齿去寻找裤子的拉链。

可能因为被项圈限制了行动，他不小心碰疼了周九良。

对方似乎很诧异他会犯这种错误，甚至一下子没反应过来。他赶紧凑上去，熟练地找到拉链拉下来，重新伺候那个有一点疲软了的物事。

他不知道弄坏了多少个香蕉才练出来的的技巧很好，没两下又让它精神了起来。这会儿剧本杀正在搜证阶段，三个人都闭了麦在各找各的。搜完一轮的间隙，周九良用下巴点了点王座旁边的那个软垫子，可眼神未曾离开手机。

“一会儿含着去跪那儿，等我玩完了再过来吐了。”

孟鹤堂轻轻咬着嘴唇点了点头。这样的要求对于一般的Sub来说可能很寻常，但对于他来说无异于一个严厉的惩罚。他对周九良的气味依赖度很深，嘴里含着东西不上不下的感觉又极为难受，最开始周九良这么罚他的时候，十次有九次他都忍不住要咽下去，然后换来这个惩罚在第二天重复，直到他能忍住为止。

最令他崩溃的是，重来几次，他就要禁欲几天。

甚至直到现在，他都没有信心能熬过周九良打剧本杀的这两个小时。

他低着身子，努力放松着喉咙口的肌肉，把对方完完全全包裹进去。他不敢做深喉，因为他没把握不咽进去，只能费力地把握着时机，让人舒服地泄在自己嘴里。

而语音里的推理渐渐进入高潮，李九春和杨九郎陷入了互咬的阶段。周九良乐得其成，干脆把手机放在了矮桌上，专心摁着孟鹤堂的后脑开始冲刺。

伺候军老爷的小俘虏放松着自己，把主动权完完全全交给对方。

随着九春师姐的一声“杨九郎凶手就是你”，坐在王座上的军阀终于在奴隶的辛苦下发泄了出来。

周九良瞟了一眼软垫，解开了系在项圈那头的牵引，刚刚被肆虐过的小奴隶不情不愿地一点一点蹭了过去。在他俩的关系中，贤者时间这个词从来不存在。哪怕是刚刚被做得下不来床，说好了的惩罚在做完以后一样都不会少，也一样都不会变得容易。

王座上的Dom满意地点了点头，把裤子整好，打开静音键，重新参与到战局中去。他饰演的弗莱克实在太好脱身，连证据都不需要藏几个，只需要顺着李九春饰演的那个女子的话往下说，再隐瞒几个时间点就可以了。

餍足的周九良心情似乎也变得好了许多，连声调都上升了一个高度。

杨九郎在电话那头给不知道什么时候就睡着了的小猫掖好被子，对着并看不见他的周九良翻了个大白眼。

最后的结局不出所料，直到最后才有参与度的真正凶手零票逃脱。李九春一脸莫名其妙地翻着解析，心里的疑惑甚至可以突破屏幕穿越到另外两个玩家跟前。

周九良随便敷衍了几句，勾了勾手让在一边儿跪了小半个小时的人过来。他从矮桌上的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾，叠了几下，递到孟鹤堂唇边。

这一次他的Sub几乎完美地完成了惩罚。

周九良又抽了几张纸巾，把那团东西层层裹好，扔到了矮桌下面放着的垃圾桶里。

然后在九春师姐喋喋不休的“为什么！”和“这怎么可能想得到！”中，他们交换了一个略带苦味的吻。

-END.

-彩蛋：

直到这个剧本结束了十分钟李九春才发现了不对的地方。他撂下电话，想了一会恍然大悟，于是在三人群里缓缓打出一堆问号。

老娘头九的：哈咯，我想问一下——

老娘头九的：你们是人吗？？？这么秀我？？？？？？

最爱是三弦：？

老娘头九的：他妈的你告诉我杨九郎家养猫？？？？？？？？

-真·END.

Surprise, 没有真正大肉的PWP也可以看得这么爽哟！

**Author's Note:**

> ======
> 
> *《莎乐美》的本子其实不可怕，推理大师新出的那个《毒爱》比较可怕，真的毛骨悚然那种。我今天上午玩了，大中午的愣是差点儿没敢出门……
> 
> *其实影院迷情那一篇里面有一个良堂的彩蛋，本来是我想写的后续，但后来打了剧本杀蹦出来这个梗我就放弃了那个。


End file.
